I'm Supposed To Hate You, Right?
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: Hot Tune's newest group- 3 Girlz and a Beat- gets assigned a tour with connect 3. Only one problem- one of the girls hates them. Follow Lauren, her little sister Claire, and their best friend Delaney as they face tour, fans, paparazzi , and rivalry.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I deleted the original SEOSL because, well, it simply wasn't gonna cut it. So, I'm reposting it with corrections and stuff. Thanks Amanda for all your support! **

**Authors note: I OWN NADA! Except for the names of my original characters, and the plot. **

**Prologue **

Hello people of the internet world. Lauren Moore coming at ya here with my story: The story of how I came to love someone who I thought I hated with all my being. Beware this consists of Drama, Drama, and- you guessed it- more drama. But hey, it's a girl thing. We can't control our emotions.

First, you should get to know me. As you know my name is Lauren Moore. I'm different than most girls. My style is punk-rocker and I'm in Hot Tune's Records newest band- 3 Girlz and a Beat. I am 14 and have a little sister named Claire Moore. She is 13, and very annoying I might add.

Then there's Delaney. Our best friend in the whole entire universe who is also 14. Both girls are part of the band. We all sing. I play guitar to one of our songs.

Enough about me.

So here it is. The story of how I fell in love with Nathaniel Gray, of Connect 3.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the very first chapter. Hope you liked that prologue. **

**Disclaimer- Same as what I wrote before. **

**Also, Amanda (Serendipity545) wrote this chapter. I'm posting her writing here because I can't make it any better. She's amazing! **

What is more annoying than a thirteen year old who won't shut up? Having the thirteen year old as a sister.

"Can you believe it, Lauren?" Claire rambled as we made our way across the parking lot, "We're only thirteen, well, I am, you're fourteen, but you know that, and we're going to a signing. A _signing_. We have got to be the luckiest sisters in the world right now!" I didn't bother to shut her up, because not only is it impossible to when she's like this, but I saw a flash of blond hair by the entrance way.

"Delaney!" I called out, waving my arms, trying to get her attention. The shouting must have worked, so she turned around and started running towards us.

"And I really hope that-whoa," Claire said after she finally realized that I wasn't listening anymore, because I was too busy hugging my best friend, "Fourteen looks good on you Delaney." she added with a smile before joining in on the hug.

We caught up on how Delaney was doing because a week is a long time for us. We strolled in through the front doors together, and checked in at the security point.

"3 Girlz and a Beat, we've got a meeting for Mr. Jameson." I told the guard hurriedly as I realized that we might be late.

"Oh, I know who you girls are, don't you worry," the sweet security lady said, "Just go on up, third floor, second door on the right."

It turned out that we didn't need to worry about getting lost, as we bumped into our manager in the elevator.

"Hey Mr. Jameson," Delaney greeted him as we all crowded into the tiny elevator.

"Hello girls, I hope you're ready for the plans we're laying out today," he told us cheerfully (and too perky for my taste), "I'm sure you'll love it.

Claire was humming with excitement next to me as Delaney continued chatting with him. I tuned everyone out, trying to focus on being professional. From what I gleaned, Hot Tunes thinks that 3 Girlz might be their new top ticket. Was it possible they were calling us in to set up a tour?

The elevator dinged, and we soon arrived at the meeting room, and we each grabbed an empty chair. I kicked my feet up on the tabletop, trying to get comfortable, when Jameson slapped my feet off.

"Lauren, I thought you would at least dress nice for this meeting," he frowned down at me, the disapproval evident in his voice.

I looked down at my t-shirt. What was wrong with it? Sure my black Trapt concert tee was a bit old, but I ironed it. Blue jeans and converse might not be the best business attire, but there weren't any rips in the jeans, and the converse wasn't drawn all over like some of them were. The only thing Jameson could really object to would be my kickass jacket. It was leather and this creepy skull on the back. I was going to take it off and hide it under the table once the people showed up, but now I'm going to keep it on to get a rise out of Jameson. Like he tells me what to wear.

"Why?" asked Delaney while I spun around angrily in the swivel chair. However, before I could answer her the door opened and three tall figures stood in it.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Jameson." the one in the left apologized as they filed in.

I planted me feet on the ground, stopping my whirlwind ride abruptly. I know the voice too well. Also, Claire was bouncing in her chair trying to suppress a squeal, for extra conformation. It was them dammit.

Stupid Connect 3.

Damn, I guess we aren't getting our own tour after all.

"Oh my god," I groaned quietly to my girls as we huddled together.

"I can't believe we're going on tour with CONNECT THREE!" squealed Delaney.

"Ugh, not you too!" I complained.

"Sorry Lauren, You're sister converted me awhile back." she half-apologized sheepishly.

I looked at the boys over my shoulder. Shane actually appeared happy to be here as he sat down. Jason was just staring off into space with a vacant grin on his face. The worst of the bunch, Nate Gray was staring out the windows looking bored and smug. He didn't seem to like being here anymore than I do.

Damn, I guess we aren't getting our own tour after all.

"Okay boys, sit down and we'll get right back to business," said Mr. Jameson, "Alright where were we?" he asked.

"I think Lauren was just about to justify her style choices. Isn't that right, Lauren?" asked Claire wickedly.

"I hate you." I retorted half heartedly, sinking lower in my seat while smacking my gum.

"Love ya too, sis." she said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright girls let's get down to business. You all will be going on tour in 2 weeks…." I drowned most of it out, wallowing in disappointment of having to do a joint tour, until one phrase caught my attention, "…you all will be sharing a tour bus and-"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Claire and I together.

"YAY!" she squealed.

I groaned in frustration, "Why the hell are we sharing a bus? Six people plus the drivers is way too crowded!"

"Why so you make us share a bus with these spoiled bratty blondes?!" complained Nate.

"Yeah, listen to Nate," I cannot believe that just came out of my mouth. "I don't want to share a bus with them. There isn't enough room for his big ego!" I whined.

"Hey! I don't have a big ego!" Nate snapped back at me.

"Oh, stop denying it. You know it's true." I told him, arching my eyebrow.

Nate opened his mouth too say something back, but Mr. Jameson cut him off , "Lauren, Nate, just stop. You'll be sharing a bus no matter what you say or do, because, as I said ten minutes ago, it's good for the tour's image of you all getting along. Now, the decision is final. This meeting is officially over and rehearsals start next week, eight sharp."

"So, can we go now?" I asked snottily.

"Yes, Lauren, you can go," Jameson tiredly told me.

"Yes! Come on girls, I'm being suffocated because someone's big ego is taking up all the oxygen." I scooted my chair back and dropped my feet from the table. I grabbed Claire and Delaney before they could protest.

***************************************************************************

When we got back to my house, I went straight up to my room and shut the door. I grabbed my headphones and guitar and started a jam session that I usually do whenever I get mad. Jam sessions generally consist of me nodding along to a Paramore song and it results with me writing a new song.

After several songs and hours later, I had a new song sketched out. My back and fingers were aching, and my headphones might have caused permanent hearing damage, but it was done. I was about to congratulate myself when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and let in Delaney.

"Lauren, what was up with you today? You don't usually act like this." she asked concernedly.

"Hello to you too." I rolled my eyes and patted the bed, motioning for her to sit down.

"No time for that. Just answer my question." She pointedly asked, flopping down all over my bedspread.

I rubbed my neck, trying to work out the kinks, "You know how much I hate them. Especially Nate."

She sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, I heard your 'jam session'." she put air quotes around the word, because she thinks it's the most hilarious thing in the world, "How's the song?"

"Awesome," I grinned at her, "Go get Claire. I want both of you to hear it."

Instead of getting off my bed and finding Claire, Delaney just whipped out her phone and texted her. Claire bounded up the stairs, and grabbed a pillow from the bed before lying down on the floor.

As they stared at me expectantly, I huddled over my guitar, finding the beat again.

"Hey now. Get this party started 'cause we're coming to your town…."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! **

**Also, last time I didn't put the full lyrics because I simply don't know them. I have about half of them figured out but there is no studio version released of the song so I can't figure them out. I have to use the live version. If you would like to help the song is "Girlz Rock" by Clique Girlz. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything except for the plot and the characters names.**

**Nate's P.O.V.**

When we got home I just ignored everybody and went up to my room. I flopped down on my bed making Elvis-my dog- jump up. "Sorry buddy." I said to him. I lay there for a while trying to decide what to do until later. That's when I saw my green electric guitar across the room. I stand up startling Elvis a bit and pick it up. I sit down on my bed and strum the strings. A little light bulb-or whatever you want to call it- went off in my head. I played the notes and was instantly satisfied. I played for another 2 hours until I finished. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Jason came in and took the spot next to me on the bed that Elvis had previously occupied. "Why do you Hate 3GB?" he asked. "Hello to you too." I said. "Ha-ha, very funny Nate now answer my question." He said. Man, I hate when he goes all 'Smart big brother' on me. "I don't hate _ALL _of them. Just Lauren." I replied. "Why?" "Because I'm sick and tired of stupid bratty blondes!" I complained. "Who so you know, besides Lauren, is a 'Stupid Bratty Blonde'?" he asked "Do you have to ask?" I asked him. He can be such an airhead sometimes. "Nate, Miley's not blonde." "Yeah, but she had a blonde wig and she was bratty. Plus that Mandy girl turned her into a slut." I said. It still hurt me to think about that. I pushed it to the back of my mind. "You have a point there bro. Oh, I heard you playing. Did you write a new song?" he asked "Yeah!" I said becoming happier. "Go get Shane and I'll play it for you guys." Jason left the room and came back a few moments later with Shane. "Alright, let's here it." Said Shane. "Okay, this is a combination of how I feel about Miley and Lauren." I started to play my new song.

**(A/N: The song is Video Girl. I'm not going to post the lyrics b/c we ALL know them.)**

When I was done Shane was the first to speak up. "Dude, that was sick!" "Totally. The guitar is awesome." Said Jason; Always the guitar expert he is." Thanks. Hey, maybe we can play it on tour." I said "Yeah! First we have to get the drum and bass guitar parts down." Said Jason "Already done." I said while pulling out some pieces of paper I worked on earlier. "Sweet! Let's get the band over and we can practice. Then we can call the label and see if they like it." Said Shane. We called the guys over and practiced for a while. 3 hours later we called the record company. We played it for them and they loved it. It was going to be one of the new songs we play on tour.

***************************Back at the girls house*****************************

**Still Lauren's POV**

I finished the song and their jaws dropped. I knew they would love it- they always love my songs. "That was-""AMAZING!" Claire said while cutting off Delaney. "I couldn't agree more Claire." Delaney said to Claire as they gave each other a high five. "I was thinking we could play it on tour. That way we can show the boys whose boss." I said as they frowned at me for the last sentence. "We could defiantly do that on tour." Said Claire "Yeah, but can you not say bad things about the boys- at least while we're around?" asked Delaney. "Fine," I sighed in defeat, "I won't say anything around you guys." I didn't want to hurt my best friend and my sister.

*********************One week later at rehearsals****************************

**Delaney's POV**

We were at rehearsals and Lauren was being a bit better-well, better for her. She was still in her emo/punk/goth mood with her clothes but her attitude is better. I think she may be warming up to the idea of going on tour with Connect 3- or maybe it was that new song she wrote about girls being better then boys. I'm guessing it's the song. She's always, and when I say always I really mean always, hated Connect 3 ever since their music came out. "They're just another stupid boy band. This boy band fad will wear off soon," were her exact words. I walked over to where Claire was sitting reading a magazine. I sat down next to her. "What ya reading?" I asked "A magazine." She replied, not looking up from the magazine. "I know that, but what article are you reading?"  
I asked her. "One about what Connect 3 thinks of going on tour with us." She said. "Oh," I said then I realized something, "Where's your sister?" I asked her. "In the bathroom." She replied. Just then Lauren came out. She was wearing black sweat pants, a green Beatles t-shirt, around her waist was a blue zebra stripped jacket from Hot Topic, and on her feet were white converse. "What are you guys sitting around for? Let's practice!" she said. Claire put her magazine down and we got set up to practice our first song.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! What's up?????? Is anyone else as excited as I am about the JB: 3D Concert Experience????????????? Well, enough rambling lets get on with the story!**

**Also, the idea for the You Tube stuff is from the Clique Girlz TV thin they have. Some of the things the girls say were actually said by the Clique Girlz and Ariel so I don't own them. **

**Disclaimer: Look in the previous chapters.**

**Delaney's POV still**

It was around 10 am and we were having breakfast at our house. Today was our day off- or so I thought- so we were going to just sit back and relax. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up.

**Bold= Delaney**

_**Bold italic= Mr. Jameson**_

**Hello?**

_**Delaney, my girl! It's Mr. Jameson!**_

**Hey, Mr. Jameson. What's up? **

_**I just wanted to let you know that I set up a showcase for you guys later today so you need to get ready.**_

**A showcase? Cool! Whose it for?**

_**Oh just a few people from the press. Nothing major. **_

**Alright, so what time do we need to be ready by? **

_**Be ready in an hour because that's when the car is coming to pick you up.**_

**Alright, we'll be ready by then. We'll see you soon.**

_**That's great! Bye! Don't forget to tell the others!**_

With that he hung up. "Who was that?" Claire asked with curiosity. "It was Mr. Jameson. He called to let us know that we have to be ready in an hour for a showcase that we have to do for some people from the press." I told her. "Well, let's not keep him waiting. Let's get ready girls!" Lauren said as she put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to her room.

**1 hour later**

We were in the car on our way to the label. I was dressed in a black top and a black jacket. I had on my purple skinny jeans and my black converse. Claire was wearing a pink shirt with a black jacket, some red skinny jeans and converse. Lauren was wearing a black shirt with a gray jacket, her zebra print skinny jeans, and some read and black lace up converse.

The car stopped and we got out and went inside. There we met Mr. Jameson and he directed us to our little green room. Inside the green room were some flowers and cookies. Just then Mr. Jameson came in. "Hello girls. Can you please sit down for a little bit?" We did as we were told. "Well, last night I was thinking and I realized we needed a way to market you guys. I wanted it to be something different than the regular promotional stuff. So we are going to film you guys and post the videos on you tube. Doesn't that sound cool?" He asked "That's cool with me." Said Lauren "Same." Said Claire and I together. Then we laughed. Good. Now get out there and show them what you're made of." He said and left the room. The cameras then came in and we got in our little line up thing. They did the five, four, three, two, one thing and we began, "Hey guys I'm Lauren." "I'm Claire." "And I'm Delaney." "And we're 3GB." We all said. Then they turned the cameras off. "Thanks girls. Now go out there and do your thing. We'll be filming you the whole time." Said one of the camera guys and they left. "That was interesting." Said Lauren "Very interesting." I agreed and we went out.

I noticed that Lauren had changed her jacket to her leather one with the creepy skull. I sighed and shook my head. Some things never change.

The first thing we had was a photo shoot. We all got in a line and they called us up one by one. Lauren was first. It was in this little area where there was a bunch of mirrors. The photographer positioned her so that she was facing away from us so her reflection was in the mirror. The next photo was she faced sideways and had her head looking towards us.

It was Claire's turn next. She did all the same poses as her sister. Except she did this one where she put her hands in her jacket pocket and tilted her head a bit to the right. Then it was my turn.

I did the same things as them but then they put on some music so I started dancing in place so they took some pictures of that. Next up was a few group shots. I did a picture with Lauren, seeing as she's my best friend. She was leaning down a bit with her hands on her knees and I was hugging her neck with one arm. It was funny but we tried hard not to crack up. Just then Claire came in between us and we did a few shots like that. Then I noticed a ping pong table. I went over and grabbed a paddle. The girls did the same and we took a few shots with that.

The cameras came over to us and we got in our normal positions. They turned them on and Lauren said "We just did two showcases today with a lot of people from magazines and billboards." I took over and said "We took a lot of pictures." Lauren started talking again and said "and we did photo shoots. We're gonna go to the dressing room," she did a little thing with her hand making it go around in circles while Claire sis the crazy/ loco thing. "… To show you it. Let's go." We walked down the hallways and went into our dressing room. Lauren spoke again "Clothes thrown everywhere. Look at all of our flowers we got. Aren't they gorgeous? Look at the cookies!" she got up in the cameras lens and said "Always come in handy." I took my flowers and got up in the lens smelled them and said "mmmm, I got flowers." Claire said "I think I'm gonna have one of these delicious flowery cupcakes with the little purple flower. I'm gonna eat it right in front of you." I walked over to the table, picked up a cupcake and was about to eat it when a camera came right in my face. I became a little self conscious so as I put it down I said "Haha, hi." Then the cameras went off. We packed up all our stuff we had and put it in a corner. We stood by this blue wall in our line up and the cameras went back on. Lauren spoke first, "So, we're about to got home. 'Cause we're tired." I spoke up and said "and I wanna sleep."

We all went back to the room and gathered some stuff to take to the car. Lauren went to the table, grabbed her purse and a cookie and said to the cameras "It's one cookie, Shh!" We put everything in the car and I was in front of the camera. I said "alright, let's sign off. Do you wanna sign off?" as Claire jumped up and down. She grabbed onto my shoulders and jumped in the middle. We got in our line up and signed off by saying "Hey guys I'm Lauren," "I'm Claire," "and I'm Delaney." "And we're 3GB." Lauren spoke and said "go to www Dot Three Girlz Dot Com." "I blew a kiss to the camera, mainly because the camera guy was hot. Lauren did one too and Claire said "Peace." And Lauren said "peace out." She did a peace sign as we walked away. We got in the car and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was being carried to my room by my mom. She set me down on my bed and I went back to sleep.

**That's all for this chapter. It was mainly a filler because I wanted to show you what the girls' life was like a bit. So please review. If you want to see the actual episode of what this chapter is I have the link on my profile. Thanks!!!!**

**~Claire**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. BTW: The N is a TV channel that's owned by Nickelodeon. The full name is The N: TV for Teens. **

**Disclaimer: read the other chapters. Credit to my cousins friends dance teacher for the bomb dot com thing. **

**Lauren's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned and rolled over. I hit my alarm clock to turn it off, causing it to fall on the floor. My hand was now throbbing 'because I hit it too hard. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I put on my glasses and looked at the clock that was now on the floor. It said it was 5:00 am on Saturday the 20th of June. I recognized the date and fell back on my bed groaning.

Claire came in my room and started going through my closet, not even acknowledging me. "What are you doing?" I asked warily. "Looking for the pink clip- in hair extensions you have. Where are they?" she asked "In the bathroom in the drawer labeled 'Colored Extensions.'" I said in a duh tone. "Thanks!" she said and skipped into my bathroom. That was creepy. But that's just my sister for you.

The bathroom was similar to my room. Both had blood red walls. My bed sheets were black and same with the counters in the bathroom. Now you may think that either black or red is my favorite color but you're wrong- it's blue. Strange? Yes. I'm just a strange person.

Claire came out and was skipping, still. Only this time she was humming a Connect 3 song. "If your gonna sing _THEM _then don't do it in my room." I told her. She just ignored me and went back to her room with the extensions. I sighed. I will never understand that girl, even if she is my sister.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and went trough all the motions. I don't need to tell you all of them. You take a shower too. At least, I hope you do.

I got out and dried myself. I put on the clothes I had laid out earlier. I blow dried my hair and did my make-up. I looked at my outfit in the mirror. It seemed as though it was missing something.

Claire knocked on the door and said "Hurry up! We're leaving in half an hour!" "'Kay!" I said back. I was instantly struck with an idea. I opened the specific drawer and put the blue extensions in my hair. I noticed the purple ones were missing. I knew where they were. One word: Delaney. She must've known where they were, got them while I was still sleeping, and didn't tell Claire. I laughed silently to myself. Nice job.

I finished up by brushing my teeth. I had this awesome minty flavored kind. It was bomb dot com. When I was done I opened my door and turned off the light. I grabbed my purse- my other bags had been put in the bus last night courtesy of the driver- and headed down to the car, turning the main light off and closing my door on the way out.

When I got down there I saw that Claire, Delaney and I had dressed similarly. We laughed and hugged each other as we walked to the car. We were heading to the record company to get on the bus and meet with our tour mates. I refused to say or even_ think _their name.

We arrived a few minutes later and I saw our big, awesome bus. It reminded me of the day before. I laughed and Delaney asked "What's so funny?" "You were. Yesterday." I said and we laughed. You see, yesterday we went to the record company and they showed us pictures of our bus. Delaney said "For a bus it's hot." That had Claire and I cracking up.

"You were pretty funny yesterday, too. What with your happy dance." Delaney said and we laughed again. Our bunks each have their own personal tv/dvd players in them. I was like "Yes! We can watch The N!" and did my happy dance.

We walked onto the bus and I went to go claim my bunk before anyone else. I got one right near the back lounge. It was a top one. I set my things on it and went to go find the bedding. I searched the back of the bus and found a cabinet that was labeled _'Girlz Bedding.' _ That was easy. I opened it and found everything was color coordinated and music oriented. I grabbed the blue sheets and things and dragged them over to my bunk. Our dad will just have to help me with them later.

I went outside to talk with Delaney and Claire. "So you claim your bunk?" Claire asked "Yup. I also found the bedding for us. It's all music oriented. The sheets and all have instruments all over them. Plus, they're color coordinated. I have blue ones. Delaney, you have purple and Claire you have pink." I told them. "Sweetness." Delaney said.

Just then another car pulled up. Claire and Delaney got really excited. _Oh god…. _I thought right as they stepped out of the car. I turned and walked- ok, more like stalked- into the bus. I went down to my bunk. I hopped up and grabbed my ipod out of my purse. I turned it to shuffle when the song that played surprised me. It looks like Claire got to my ipod because…….

**Delaney's POV**

Lauren, Claire and I were talking and having a good time when another car pulled up. Everything went instantly quiet. Just as Connect 3 stepped out of the car Lauren stalked into the bus. I sighed, _some things never change_.

Jason was the first one to reach us. "What's up with Lauren?" he asked. I sighed again before answering. "She doesn't like having to tour with her least favorite band. I will never understand her, even if she is my best friend." He frowned. "That's too bad. I like your guys' music very much. Lauren is good at the guitar and all three of you have amazing vocals." He said. I blushed and said "Thanks." "No problem." Was his reply. Just then a voice screamed out "CUH-LAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Haha! I'm making you wait! What did Lauren scream at Claire for? What's going on between Jason and Delaney? Review and I'll update faster! Link to the sheets in my profile. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter of ISTHYR. I put Big Bob instead of Bog Rob for the body guard.**

**Disclaimer: I own NADA! The "Violence never solved anything…." Part I partially own. It was me trying to get my friends Em and Andi to stop fighting. **

**Lauren's POV**

I can not believe she would do this! She's my sister for crying out loud! She of all people should know that! She lives with me! She knows I hate that shit!

I got out of my bunk only to see Claire run straight to the front door. I growled and ran after her. "EEEEEEEEP!" she said and ran out of the bus. I opened the door and jumped down the steps. I chased her all the way to the front of the building. She was stuck there because the door wouldn't open-seeing as it was early in the morning.

I pinned her to the door and stared into her eyes- a look of pure hatred and madness in them. She cringed away. In a low, creepy voice I said "Why. The. Hell. Are. Connect. Three. Songs. On. My. Ipod?" "Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I put them on there because I thought that maybe, if you gave them a chance you could learn to like them!" she said as she tried to escape from me. I grabbed her arm and said "Not so fast. I forgive you but…." "Uh-oh." She said. "You have to sing an alternative song with Delaney and me tonight as our cover song instead of 'Heaven Is a Place on Earth.'" I told her. She nodded feebly. That was one of her worst fears-having to sing an alternative song. She absolutely despises alternative songs just like I absolutely despise Connect Three. "Okay, you can go now." I told her in a nicer tone and she ran away.

I walked over to find Delaney. I saw she was only a few feet away from me. In her hands was a video camera. "You videotaped that?" I asked "Still am." She said. "WHAT!?!?!?!" I said and chased her as well. She laughed the whole time. She finally turned it off. She promised to delete it but I'm sure she's going to use it as blackmail some day. I heard laughing from behind me. I turned to see Nate. "Shut it Gray." I said. "Make me." He said. That got me mad. I clenched my hands into fists and brought it back to punch him in the face when Shane stepped in front of us and I ended up hitting his arm, seeing as he's taller than me. He didn't even flinch! Stupid big muscles.

"Enough you guys! We understand that you don't like each other but violence never solved anything." He said. "Violence solved World War Two." I said. Delaney and Claire started cracking up. "Good one!" Delaney said in between laughs as we high fived. Shane just gave me a look that was clearly disappointed. "If you two are going to act childish then we'll treat you like children. You both have to go sit in the back lounge with the door locked and guarded by Big Bob. You will stay in there until you can actually behave like you ages." He said and grabbed our arms and brought us into the back lounge. He sat us down on opposite sides, told us to "stay" and walked away, locking the door behind him. It was quiet for a minute and was very awkward I might add. I guess Nate couldn't take it any longer because he said "This sucks." "No shit, Sherlock." I told him. It was quiet for another minute or so. I looked around the room to see if I could find anything to entertain me. It was then I spotted my guitar was back here. YES! I grabbed it and started to play one of my favorite songs- My Favorite Tune by Skye Sweetnam.

_**You got killer eyes and an ice-crem tongue  
We got things to do while we're still young  
So come along, come along, come along, I'll come too  
You got kissing lips and a pretty head**_

We've got things to do before we're dead  
So sing along, sing along, sing along, I'll sing too

Nothing really matters but you and me  
You're my top request now don't you see?

Right now you are my favorite tune  
I just wanna play you baby  
Download you but pay you baby  
Right now I'm tuning into you  
Audio that thrills me baby  
Sonic boom that kills me baby

"You know Skye Sweetnam?" Nate asked. "Yeah. She's one of my favorite singers. You know her too?" I asked "Yeah. She's also one of my favorite artists." It was silent again. "Can I play?" Nate asked. I heasitated, my guitar was my baby. I normally didn't trust people with her. "Sure." I said. I don't know why I trusted him. I just, did. Turns out he was really good at singing alternative songs. _**  
**_  
_**Your strings are loose  
And you strum it good  
But your holding back like I knew you would  
When I come along, come along, come along, you come too  
We hear cymbals crash, inside our heads  
It's like dynamite, someone call the feds  
They might sing along, sing along, sing along, we'll sing too**_

Nothing really matters but you and me  
You're a top ten hit now don't you see?

Right now you are my favorite tune  
I just wanna play you baby  
Download you but pay you baby  
Right now I'm tuning into you  
Audio that thrills me baby  
Sonic boom that kills me baby

I started singing along with him. Our voices really meshed together well.

_**  
**_  
_**So we play the song, so we play the saong  
And the song goes on and on and on  
And we play the track, play it back to back  
Music never made me feel like that**_

You got killer eyes and an ice-crem tongue  
We got things to do while we're still young  
So come along, come along, come along, I'll come too

He stopped singing and I continued.

_**Nothing really matters but you and me  
You're my top request now don't you see?  
Nothing really matters but me and you  
We got a top ten hit and shit to do!  
**_

He started singing along again. I understood now why he didn't sing that one part. Good little christian boy.

_**Right now you are my favorite tune  
I just wanna play you baby  
Download you but pay you baby  
Right now I'm tuning into you  
Audio that thrills me baby  
Sonic boom that kills me baby**_

I smiled at him as he gave back my guitar. "You're really good." He said. I blushed and said "Thanks." "Your welcome." He said. I regained my composure and said "You don't like to cuss do ya little christian boy?" I wiggled my eyebrow-one of my many talents- at him. He turned a faint shade of red and mumbled "So?" I just laughed and he started to laugh along with me.

Just then the door unlocked and in the hallway the girlz, the guys, Big Bob, Mr. Jameson, and even the boys parents were there clapping. I blushed and brought my side bangs infront of my fave to hide it. Nate ducked behind me. I started laughing at him and pulled him up. "Oh come on. You're 16! You're older than me!" I told him. "Encore! Encore!" shouted Delaney, Claire, Shane and Jason. I shook my head violently. "Oh come on! Please?" said Claire giving me the puppy dog pout. "No! Not the puppy dog pout!" I said and hid behind Nate. "Oh look who's the hypocrite." He said and I was instantly sparked with an idea. I wispered it to Nate and he agreed. I grabbed my guitar and started playing another song bye Skye called Hypocrite.

_**Lauren**_

**Nate**

_**both**_

_**Bubble gum brainiac  
**_**Baby girl, ultra brat**_**  
Angst Schmangst  
**_**No thanks**_**  
Hope my record doesnt tank  
**_**Sailor moon, Rainbow brite**_**  
Anime,Avril lite**_**  
Pro tools all the way**_**  
Hey,hey,hey,hey**_

_**Dont try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to  
**__**  
Candy floss, antipop  
**_**Star search, lollipop  
**_**Manufactured skate punk  
**_**Wanna be, never was  
**_**Nerd, geek, super freak  
**_**I'm a movie of the week**_**  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
**_**Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!!  
**_**  
**__**Dont try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to**_

_**  
**__**Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
**_**I will do what I want to...  
**_**  
**__**Dont try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to  
**__****_

_**Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how i want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to  
**__**  
Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
**__**I will do what I want to...**_

**Hey guys!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it! I love Skye Sweetnam so go check out her stuff! It rocks! Reviews make me smile!**


	7. Authors Note: SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know ya'll hate these things and so do I BUT it's important. **

**As you know, I have many, many stories in the works. I'm thinking of just focusing on one at a time and to decide which one I need ya'll's opinions. For that, I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it. It means the world to me. Well, not really but you get it. :D **


End file.
